In general, examples of the coated tool include an insert, a drill or a miniature drill, and a solid type end mil. The insert is attached to a tip end portion of a holder in order to perform turning or planning of a work material, such as various types of steel or cast iron and the insert is used being freely attachable to and removable from the tip end portion. The drill or a miniature drill is used in drilling of the work material; and further, the solid type end mill is used in face milling, sloting, or shoulder milling of the work material. In addition, as the coated tool, an insert type end mill is known which is freely attachable to and removable from the tool body and the insert type end mill performs the cutting similar to the solid type end mill.
From the related art, as the coated tool, for example, a coated tool which uses a WC-based cemented carbide, TiCN-based cermet, and a cBN sintered body as a tool body, and in which a hard coating layer is formed thereon, is known, and various tools are suggested for improving the cutting performance.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-145313 discloses a technology of performing physical vapor deposition with respect to a hard coating layer made of an Al—Ti—Si composite nitride layer via a crystalline orientation history layer made of a Ti—Al composite nitride layer, on a surface of a WC-based cemented carbide body or a TiCN-based cermet body. The crystalline orientation history layer is made of the Ti—Al composite nitride layer, (a) the crystalline orientation history layer has an average layer thickness of 0.05 to 0.5 μm, satisfies a compositional formula: (Ti1-xAlx)N (wherein, X indicates 0.01 to 0.15 by an atom ratio), and further, indicates that the highest peak appears on a (200) plane in the measurement by an X-ray diffraction device that uses a Cu-Kα X-ray, and a full width at half maximum of the highest peak is 0.5 degrees or less by 2θ. The hard coated layer is made of the Al—Ti—Si composite nitride layer, (b) the hard coated layer has an average layer thickness of 2 to 10 μm, satisfies a compositional formula: (Al1-(A+B)TiASiB)N (wherein, A indicates 0.35 to 0.55 and B indicates 0.05 to 0.20) by an atom ratio, and further, indicates that the highest peak appears on a (200) plane in the measurement by an X-ray diffraction device that uses the Cu-Kα X-ray, and a full width at half maximum of the highest peak is 0.5 degrees or less by 2θ. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-145313 suggests a technology of obtaining a cutting tool made of a surface-coated cemented carbide of which wear resistance of the hard coating layer in high-speed cutting is improved by forming the crystalline orientation history layer and the hard coating layer on the WC-based cemented carbide body or a TiCN-based cermet base body.